Emperor Palpatine
Saber-X1138 has adopted this stub. Emperor Palpatine was the main villain of the Star Wars movies. Episode I: The Phantom Menace In Lucasfilm's 1999 film of Star Wars Episode I, Palpatine is the Phantom Menace. To carry out his 2,000-year-old plan to wipe out the Jedi for good, he sets up a war against the Republic as the leader of the Trade Federation with the name of Darth Sidious. When Palpatine eventually leads the Republic, he becomes a leader on both sides, ensuring that neither side gains enough upper hand to win the war. This, in turn, causes countless deaths of fighters in the Galactic War, including Jedi. Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi arrive on the Trade Federation Control ship in order to negotiate, as requsted from the Queen of Naboo. After their arrival, Darth Sidious interrupts their mission by ordering Viceroy Gunray to assassinate the ambassadors. When the Jedi escape, the Dark Lord has the viceroy end all communication in the Senate building. As part of Palpatine's plan to become the new Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, he promises Queen Amidala that he will "end the corruption," as her people were suffering while the Trade Federation's control on the Naboo system increased. Delegates and other members of the Senate continued to argue, and even the Chancellor, failed to make any decisive action. During a Senate meeting, Amidala finally agrees with the senator to "call for a vote of no confidence" in Chancellor Valorum's leadership, and elect a new, stronger chancellor, to stop the tragedy. After the death of the Dark Lord's possibly most loyal apprentice, Darth Maul, in a duel with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, he successfully becomes the new Chancellor of the Republic. At that point, he officially controlled both sides of the war. Episode II: Attack of the Clones Episode III: Revenge of the Sith In Revenge of the Sith, when Palpatine revealed his true identity to Anakin Skywalker, Anakin turned him into the Jedi. But alas, Anakin realized he could not lose Palpatine as he thought he needed to learn the dark side power to "save" his wife Padmé. After Anakin betrayed the Jedi, the evil Sith Lord took Anakin as his own apprentice and gave him the title "Darth Vader". Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back he did appear to Darth Vader through a hologram in The Empire Strikes Back. Episode VI: Return of the Jedi In the original trilogy, he did not appear until the final film, Return of the Jedi, although At that time, he talked to Vader about a new enemy who was strong in the Force, Luke Skywalker, who was Vader's own son. In Return of the Jedi, Palpatine ordered Darth Vader to capture Luke Skywalker. After Luke defeated Vader in a duel, Palpatine encouraged him to kill Vader and become his new apprentice. When Luke refused, the enraged Emperor attacked Luke with Force Lightning, causing him horrible pain. Vader could not stand to see his son in so much pain, so he grabbed the Emperor from behind and hurled him down to his death at the bottom of the main reactor shaft. Unfortunately the wild lightning coming from the Emperor's hands while Vader carried him eventually proved fatal to Vader. The truth about Chancellor Palpatine is discovered, and the Jedi attempt to arrest him. n3DHDXAzoBA Jedi Master Yoda is the last Jedi to fight Emperor Palpatine in Revenge of the Sith. XdBOlED1zoA ---- Category:Live Action Villains Category:Dark Lord Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Double Agent Category:Master Manipulator Category:Movie Villains Category:Sith